


Crazy

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Desperation, Edgeplay, Graphic Format: GIF, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, References to Knotting, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Stiles hates about Derek on or around the full moon is the constant sexual torture Derek puts him through, in other words he never fucking moves when his dick is burying inside him and its driving Stiles fucking crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the gifs I found them here http://favgayporngifs.tumblr.com/page/2

The one thing that drives Stiles fucking crazy is Derek.

It shouldn’t be surprising the older wolf is his boyfriend after all but Derek hates Stiles with a passion that’s the only reason to explain what he does to him.

“Derek” Stiles sobs he actually sobs likes he’s been punched.

“What?” Derek asks him smirking the dick.

“Move faster” Stiles whines begs fucking sobs like a needy bitch in heat he doesn’t care Derek always does this after a full moon.

“What’s the magic words?” Derek mumbles grabbing his nipple and twisting it harshly its just on the right side of enjoyable.

“Please fuck me please” Stiles begs through a whine.

“Good boy” Derek smirks and thrusts into him fast for about ten seconds before he slows his pack down again to slow thrusts that always his Stiles prostate but has him needy.

“I need to come” Stiles begs him.

“Then come” Derek tells him.

Stiles whines when Derek hits his hand away from his dick.

“You can come from my dick alone” Derek tells him.

“But your barely moving, you have been barely moving for fifteen fucking minutes” Stiles hisses out when Derek delivers a deep thrust directly hitting his prostate again.

Its always like this after every moon Derek likes to torture Stiles by keeping him on edge for hours but he won’t be able to last the usual amount of time he’s that fucking horny.

He grabs his nipples and surprisingly Derek lets him and he continues to pinch and tug manages to give himself some more pleasure enough to tip him over the edge.7

“Shit” Stiles hisses as he comes just from Derek’s slow torturing rocking.

Derek smirks down at him picking up the pace making Stiles let out nothing but a stream of whorish moans.

“You ever do this to me again, I’m leaving you for a dildo” Stiles hisses at him when Derek thrusts into him again.

“Oh I think Ill be doing it again tonight” Derek smirks nodding down at Stiles half hard dick.

Damn his werewolf stamina.

“I plan to drive you crazy until I knot you like the bitch you are going to fill you up with my come make your stomach round with my pups gonna breed you so hard you’ll never want to leave me ever” Derek tells him picking up the pace and Stiles smirks he always knows what to say to get Derek jealous.

“I can’t actually have pups though can I? I mean I’m a male werewolf I don’t have the stuff for it like a vigina and I certainly will not be pushing a baby out of my ass” Stiles sort of freaks out because Derek talks about breeding him every full moon and if Stiles can get pregnant then that’s some weird shit they need to talk about.

“I don’t think so but stranger things have happened, just the thought of your belly round with my pups though Stiles it makes me harder than a fucking granite slab” Derek tells him picking up the pace.

“Then do it Derek, Breed me” Stiles smirks cause its not as if males can get pregnant that would be impossible and kinda fucked up.

“Fuck” Derek hisses pounding into Stiles like his like depends on it.

Stiles is only able to moan as he feels Derek’s dick getting fatter and fatter he’s been used to the knot ever since the first time Derek claimed him.

He just really hopes that male werewolves can’t actually be bred because one that’s fucked up and two he’s so not ready to be a father.

 


End file.
